Home
by The Queen of Cynicism's Thorns
Summary: If only it was as easy as they thought it was. No, rather it would be far harder than they expected, and now Venom and Eddie must wonder just how they fit into each other's lives and hearts now that the past has reared its ugly head. Just how far they'd go for each other. /So comes snow after fire, and even dragons have their ending\ J. R. R. Tolkien


**[TW for Non-Con Elements]**

 **Prologue**

 _ **~As Wings Spread Across This Alien Sky~**_

Importance, pressure, desire, fear. Feelings flickering faster than could be fully registered flickered through Eddie's mind, like a movie torn apart and put on fast forward. Images flashed before his dreamscape eyes, so blurred by their speed that only the colors were discernable. Quick glimpses of oranges, blues and deep purples with hints of all the colors imaginable of sunsets. Through the blurs and haze there was the faintest hints of figures moving.

Things became slowly clearer and more obvious to the dreaming eye of Eddie, and he recognized the feeling of running, of movement. The field of view was larger than it would be for any normal human, and the quick but subtle thoughts of his sleeping mind told him that he must've been witnessing Venom's dreams.

Everything that was blurred and hazed before was suddenly crisp and clear. As Venom ran through this dreamscape Eddie took in the sights, of the strange alien forest surrounding. The trees nearly as tall as the ancient redwoods, the bark a deep orange gold color that looked straight out of a fairytale. Their massive limbs were adorned with the deepest blue crescent moon shaped leaves. The vegetation that sprawled amongst the floor of this forest was vibrant colored and so tendrilled that he could've swore that they possessed symbiotes of their own. It was amazing, a sight like nothing he could've ever imagined, and it seemed like it was all so saturated in color like Earth could never be. Even the sky was far different and colorful, barely able to see through the leaves and branches that it was the color of the most beautiful sunset.

His focus on the beauty of the surroundings was broken as his mind caught glimpse of one of the previously blurred figures and focused on it. The creature was a multitude of yellows with pretty black markings, a ponytail shape of tendrils adorning the head. Femininely human in shape and running on fours, the eyes were a quick giveaway that it was a symbiote as well. She turned her head to look over, a high-pitched trill escaped from her sharp toothed maw and Eddie felt dream Venom trill back, a sound that was deep and sent a pleasant reverb.

Whatever Venom had trilled in response seemed to please the yellow female symbiote as a grin had spread across her face and she sped up in her running. As she did so Eddie quickly realized there were many other symbiotes all running alongside them in the same direction, barreling through the alien forest's underbrush as if headed to the same location.

As amazing as the surroundings had been the symbiotes all around were almost even more so. They were all so different, all so colorful that it was like looking at the largest Crayola crayon box selection times a hundred. Some were singular colors while others had multiple adorning their flesh, some even possessing markings. Some were feminine and others male, while others still were androgynous. A few even seemed to possess unique appendages or tendrils that were reminisce of hair, others seemingly had spikes. It was like looking at the deadliest variety of birds of paradise.

It soon became apparent they were indeed headed to a specific location and that Eddie was just along for the ride through this dream. The symbiotes and Venom seemed to be in a hurry, and there was this feeling of tension and purpose in the air. All was so clear and linear, and Eddie couldn't help but wonder briefly through his dreaming mind if perhaps this was a memory of Venom's and not a dream at all. Hell, he wasn't even sure if Venom really slept let alone dreamt.

The tired wonderings were quickly cut short as the forest was suddenly thinning out and the symbiotes slowed. Laid before them was what should've been a circular clearing containing grass, but instead it was barren with just red clay dirt and a massive hole at the center that seemed to be neverendingly deep. Eddie through Venom's eyes could see that other groups of symbiotes were filing out from the trees all around the opening, as if they were all meeting for something.

It was eerily quiet, as if all life had gone still, waiting with tense muscles as if some sort of monster was going to burst forth.

That it did.

With such agility that seemed impossible given the size, a paw burst forth from the hole and grasped the side with massive claws, the impact causing the symbiotes in the near vicinity to stumble. Another paw followed afterwards, then the entirety of the being following that as it slowly heaved itself up. Wings unfurled from the gargantuan creature, revealing a reptilian head, glowing demonic eyes flicking open. The thing was smooth and the color of the deepest brick red with hints of black, its tail that was still partially within the hole was nearly tendril like; it was as if it was some symbiote dragon.

The Dragon sat perched on the lip of the hole, taking in the symbiotes sitting in awe and apprehension of it. It then threw back its head, letting out a loud shrieking roar that made all the symbiotes and Venom cower in pain from the frequencies. The Dragon seemed immune to the frequencies itself despite seemingly being a symbiote as well and as the roar ended it lowered its head, a near smug look on its maw; it caused a bubble of anger to rise in Eddie's chest.

It waited for the symbiotes to collect themselves before flicking its gaze over to Venom's general location. It lingered watching, the action causing Venom to glance at the yellow feminine symbiote from earlier which Eddie had failed to realize was to their right. She did not react, seemingly too focused on the Dragon symbiote to feel Venom's gaze. Venom looked back to the Dragon, and Eddie could feel a slight sliver of fear run through Venom.

Everything felt incredibly tense and the Dragon seemed to be feeding off all the negative emotions, enjoying sitting there and basking in it all. However, it suddenly opened its sharp toothed maw, a deep rumbling voice that shook nearly everything flowed out. The language the being spoke was like nothing Eddie had ever heard, the words so fluid and stringing together; it sounded inhuman and the deepness mixed with who it was coming from didn't help that fact.

The Dragon symbiote, who Eddie couldn't help but assume was the leader of them, continued speaking in that strange tongue. It looked at all the symbiotes around it, occasionally motioning up to the sunset sky that contained triplet moons with a flick of its horned head. Despite this it's gaze continued to land on Venom and the yellow symbiote and finally took a step forward, lowering its head to be eye level with the two as what was close to a sneer spread across its face.

Eddie could tell despite the foreign language that the tone was threatening and deadly serious as it spoke to the two, looking back behind it as it motioned with its tail for something to come forward. After that it gave the two another sinister sneer before rearing back, its front legs coming off the ground.

For a brief second Eddie was convinced the great beast was going to beat its wings and take off into the sky, but he was so horribly wrong. Instead it slammed its front feet back onto the ground, the force causing most of the symbiotes, Venom included, to fall onto their asses. Then it's mighty head, maw open, came down onto the group of symbiotes to Venom's left like an executioner's axe. The symbiotes screamed and shrieked in pain and fear as they were skewered on the teeth of the beast; the dragon then lifted its head and ate the poor things like a leopard gecko might eat a superworm, one painful bite at a time as the prey slid down it's gullet.

Venom's emotions were a whirlwind; anger, fear and sadness. His vision was blurred and turning red from the bloodlust and anger the symbiote felt as he clawed his way back to his feet. The emotions only intensified as the Dragon gave an inhuman laugh as it slipped back into its hole and leaving the other symbiotes to retreat into the trees, but in that instant a figure came into his view. Eyes suddenly cleared, and Eddie could see through Venom's eyes that before them stood-.

Riot.

The silvery black symbiote stood before Venom with a sickening smile, a deep blue symbiote clutched in his left hand who was struggling vainly to get away. However, it didn't have to struggle long as Riot cruelly tossed it aside, stepping closer to Venom to trace a claw along the solid black symbiote's jaw.

Riot crooned in that foreign language that Eddie was slowly starting to find sickening, gripping Venom's jaw in a hard grasp with a dark chuckle. He gave Venom a sickening glance over before opening his great maw and forcing his tongue into Venom's, kissing, grabbing and feeling aggressively.

Anger welled up in Eddie as Riot only continued the onslaught, dominatingly kissing and grasping and holding Venom in place. Venom's emotions washed over him in a wave; Anger, disgust, bloodlust, hatred. Eddie wanted to scream at Venom to make him stop, oh how he wondered why Venom wasn't stopping him!

Then the faintest of Venom's thoughts entered Eddie's mind, getting stronger and overwhelming. The thoughts and desires to get away, to get away from _him_ , to get away from _here_. To just end it all, to kill them both, but hopelessness that he couldn't, that it _would never end_.

Then it all went dark.

It took a few seconds for Eddie to realize that it was dark because his eyes were open and was staring at his bedroom ceiling in the middle of the night. Then everything followed afterwards, the images and feelings of that horrid dream, maybe memory.

A thousand or so questions burned upon his lips, but they were silenced as he felt Venom stir within his mind and darkly growl;

" **You were not meant to see that."**

* * *

 _ **{Author's Note}**_

 _So, I hope you guys really enjoyed the prologue and that it has piqued your curiosity! It took me much mulling it over to convince myself that it was worthy of posting, but ultimately I'm somewhat proud of the outcome. Which says a lot, coming from me that is never quite satisfied with my writing, haha._

 _Just so you know many things that were left unanswered or confusing in the prologue will be answered later on. It was also meant to seemingly go by very fast, since Eddie wasn't meant to be fully awake. If you feel like it went too fast please say so in a review, because I couldn't shake the feeling that everything went down too fast in the prologue. Also worth noting is that the characters are completely based of their movie versions, but I am adding more characters from the comic verse for this. Please tell me if anyone seems out of character!_ _Be sure to leave a review!_

 _Until next time,_

 _Thorn_


End file.
